The One With Chandler In A Box
"The One With Chandler In A Box" is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC November 20, 1997. It serves as the annual Thanksgiving episode of the season. Plot This episode is season four's Thanksgiving episode. Joey refuses to forgive Chandler for kissing Kathy, despite all of Chandler's pleas for forgiveness. Joey tells Ross he has sentenced Chandler to five years silent treatment, but Ross talks him into hearing Chandler out. However, just as Joey is about to talk to Chandler, he sees Kathy and Chandler kissing, and he decides to go looking for another apartment. Chandler is willing to do anything to get Joey to stay, so Joey decides that Chandler has to spend six hours in a box, the equivalent amount of time Joey spent locked in the entertainment center when the robber locked him in. Chandler doesn't take the punishment seriously, though, and makes a number of jokes while locked in the box. Joey is upset by Chandler's attitude and tells him so, resulting in Chandler changing his attitude. Kathy shows up at the apartment and breaks up with Chandler while he is still locked in the box. This time, though, Chandler holds his silence thus proving to Joey how much he means to him. Joey is touched by Chandler's effort and forgives him and tells him to go get Kathy. Monica is getting virtually no help with the Thanksgiving dinner preparation. When she goes into the freezer, she chips at some ice that unfortunately hits her in the eye. However, she is reluctant to go to her ophthalmologist, who happens to be her ex., Richard Burke. When she finds out Richard is out of town and there is an on-call doctor taking his place, she becomes willing to go. It turns out the on-call doctor is Richard's son Timothy, who happens to be very handsome and has just broken up with his girlfriend. Monica, now wearing an eye-patch, invites Timothy for Thanksgiving, and despite her friends teasing her, the two of them get along great, until they kiss and it reminds her too much of Richard. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Vartan - Timothy Burke Paget Brewster - Kathy James Michael Tyler - Gunther Marcy Goldman - Nurse Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Michael Borkow Trivia General * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Ross also calls Joey in the opening scene. He tells Joey that he has Chandler on the line, and Joey immediately hangs up. * Joey uses the Tuscan insult: "Va fa Napoli!", the Tuscan equivalent of "Go to Hell!" which literally translates as: "Go to Naples!". However in "The One with Ross and Monica's Cousin" (S7E19), Joey reveals his whole family is from Naples so it is unlikely he would use a Tuscan insult that mocks his city of origin. That, or Joey's naivete is so great that he would not realize or become aware of the literal translation. Goofs *When Monica opens the door for Tim, Richard's son, she leaves the door open and never closes it. *When Rachel is showing Ross the box of things from their date time, she pick up a bone that is light color in the end and dark in the base. When the camera angle changes from behind to the front of Rachel, she is holding the bone from different sides - light and dark points. *Chandler says that Joey only knows the bad Italian words, but later in The One Where Ross Can't Flirt, Joey speaks Italian with his grandmother. Photos 408ronica.png Timothy and Monica.JPG Untitled.jpg 408.jpeg 4x8.jpg Joey.jpg 320428.jpg Phoebe_and_Ross_(4x08).png Phoebe_on_the_Phone.png MonicaChandler_(4x08).png Joey_&_Ross_(4x08).png Kathy_and_Chandler.png Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Season 4 Category:Friends